Falcon's day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Falcon just had a off day...dealing with some bully...and something else he gets by surprise.. Falcon/Samus


**_For a friend _**

**_Captain/Samus _**

**_Falcon P.O.V_**

"Falcon…Punch!' I yelled as I hit Snake in the guts. He flies off the screen.

GAME

I cheered and headed for my locker room. I then bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" I said. "It was my fault"

"No problem" said Samus

I smirked. "Good…I"

"What are you doing Falcon?" asked Snake as he walked behind me. I just gave him a blank stare.

"I…just wanted to" I was stopped but his hand.

"Don't say a word to my girl" said Samus

"Oh…don't be like that…he is just being nice" said Samus

"Hush…Girl I'm talking" said Snake

"Let her talk" I said

"You don't tell me what to do" yelled Snake

"I just did" I said back

Snake punched right on the face. I fell back; my helmet falling off. I covered myself and hoped no one saw me.

"Snake…what was that for?" yelled Samus

"Don't yell at me girl" said Snake "Let's go"

Snake held Samus arm and dragged her. I groaned as I felt my jaw hurting. I tried to reach for my helmet.

"Here you go" said Ike

I grabbed it and placed it on. I was then helped up but Marth and Ike.

"Thanks" I said as I dusted myself.

"You're alright?" asked Ike. I smirked and nodded.

"I'm fine…" I said

"Normally people don't stand up against Snake…I mean he is a bounty hunter is he?" said Ike

"Yup…but I'm also a bounty hunter…he doesn't scare me…I just beat him" I said

Ike laughed "You sure did…Hey want to come with?"

"Sure…" I said

Marth smiled and said something to Ike and he laughed.

"What did he say?" I asked

"He said…you made Snake look like a weakling" said Ike

I smiled "I sure did"

…..

We were sitting down. I was listening to the stories they had been telling. I tried to understand Marth but I can't seem to get it.

Metaknight was passing by. Snake kicked him out of the way. I stood up in front of him.

"Hey…" I yelled

Ike and Marth stood behind me.

"Pick on somebody your own size" I said

"He was in my way…No one goes in my way" he said

"Well…I'm in your way…what are you going to do?" I asked

Snake smiled "You really want me to show you?"

"I'm standing right here ain't I" I said

Ike helped Metaknight up. Samus walked in and sighed.

"Snake…come on lets go" she said as she looked at me.

"You stay back…I'm going to finish this" he said with a smile. He ran to me and I flipped him over making him land on the table; and it breaks down. I stood there with a smirk.

Snake got up and yells. He then walks away dragging Samus away. I watched them go. I sighed and knelt down to Metaknight.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yes…thank you" he said

I nodded.

I got up and went outside.

"See you later" asked Ike

"Sure" I said

I called my Blue Falcon and started driving.

…

I was sitting on top of a hill. I was thinking about the everyday stuff. It gets me angry that people take advantage of little guys.

I then felt someone standing behind me. I stood up fast and stopped.

"Whoa…it's just me…" said Samus

I sighed "Sorry…"

I walked up to my Blue Falcon.

"Can I drive it?" she asked with a smile. I stared back at her.

"Sure" I said.

"Can you help me?" she asked

I nodded. I got on and Samus followed. She sat down as I was sitting behind her. She placed her hands on the steering wheel. I placed my hands on top of her.

We then started driving. I went fast; giving it all. She laughed and cheers.

"This is so fast" she yelled

I smirked and kept on going.

"Boost Fire!" I yelled. The Blue Falcon glowed and we went faster. She hanged on as I hanged on to her.

We then stopped and she got off. I followed; she lost balance and I caught her.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yea…just…feel dizzy….that was awesome" said Samus

"Glad you enjoyed it" I said with a smirk.

I sat down and she sat next to me.

"What you did to Snake…" she started

"I'm sorry…" I said

"No…it was awesome…I always wanted someone to stand up to him" she said "I mean…he thinks he rules the whole place…or he should be royal"

I shook my head.

"He tells me everything…won't let me do my own stuff" she said

"You know…you can…he can't control your life…nor you should let anyone control you" I said "And for sure don't let anyone touch you like he does"

Samus was quiet "But he is my Boyfriend"

"Doesn't matter…he should respect you for you" I said

She smiled "You're right…"

"And someone had to say something to him" I said

She laughed and nods "You did just that"

I laughed a little. She stared with a smile. I then felt fingers under my chin. I turned around and I met her lips.

We kissed. I was surprised at first. I then kissed back. We kissed for a long while. She wraps her arms around me and I wrapped on arm around her. I brought her close.

We then broke.

"Samus…Snake is your boy…" I tried saying but was stopped.

"Not anymore" she said. We kissed again. I loved the feeling. We broke and we both got up and walked.

We were in front of the mansion. We walked to my room and we went inside.

I kissed her again. She smiles and kisses back. We laid down cuddling. It was dark so I took my helmet off.

She has her arms wrap around my waist. My arm is a pillow to her and I hugged her with my other.

"So…you're my girl from now on?" I asked

"Sure thing" she said with a smile. We both then fell asleep.

**welp...what do ya'll think **

**Should I write longer story of them **


End file.
